


Haunted

by Snoweylily



Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: Difficult Decisions, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Lies, Minor Character Death, Plot Twists, Sad Ending, Suspense, you will cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 01:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 15,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10652430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snoweylily/pseuds/Snoweylily
Summary: Alex Rider. MI6's best spy... But he's not just that is he? When the 17 year old gets a new mission to take out a past enemy, he doesn't get all that he bargained for... He finds out secrets, deadly secrets, that MI6 has been keeping from him his whole life... Something that makes his eyes go cold... Something that turns him back into the assassin he was always destined to be...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 15th fanfic, set in Alex's POV and occasionaly Third Person POV  
> WARNING - THIS FIC WILL MAKE YOU CRY!  
> Rachel :')
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://tinypic.com?ref=33vizon)  
> 

**CHAPTER 1**

5...4...3...2...1...GO.

I quickly jumped up, silently dashing through the building, and checking every room.

Only one thing was on my mind.

Kill. The. Target.

* * *

Pushing open another door, I quickly shot the guard inside, pausing for a split second to see the red forming over his heart as he went down.

But I couldn't wait.

I had a job to do.

* * *

Passing through a few more rooms, I shot the men as they came, the silencer on my gun deadening all noise as I took them down. There were meant to be 17 men on board, if my information was right, but so far, I had only counted 16...

Pausing for a minute to catch my breath, I listened intently for any sort of noise, smirking when I heard the barely-concealed heavy breathing of another man behind me. A glance in the mirror next to me confirmed this.

"Put your hands up" he ordered and I slowly put my hands on my head, turning around to face him.

He faltered slightly, not at all expecting a 17-year-old teenager, and I used that to my advantage, taking one swift step forward, bending his wrist back so he dropped the gun, before spinning him around and shooting him in the back of the head.

All if this had taken place in less than 4 seconds, and after another second, he was down.

Now that, was too close for my liking.

* * *

Still grinning, I frisked him, gaining me a few extra bullets in the process. I'd leave him with his gun. I had no need for a second one when my current revolver was working perfectly. It'd only add on a dead weight. And right now, it would not be appreciated.

Taking a deep breath, I pushed open the final door, silently stepping in and closing it behind me. I glanced up at my target. The fair-haired man was standing only a few feet away, oblivious to his sudden intrusion. And he appeared to be... Reading. Yea. He was holding a book, flicking over a new page every minute or two.

* * *

Slowly and stealthily walking over behind him, I double checked the safety was off, before placing the barrel of the gun against the back of the tall man's head. And tightening my grip on the trigger.

He immediately tensed up, his grip on the book tightening, as he slowly turned around to face me, his light blue eyes the only revelation of his fear. His expression, however, remained a cold, neutral, emotionless mask.

"... So is this the end?" He asked quietly, a slight Russian accent to the words.

I smiled slightly, "No... This is only the beginning".

Then I pulled the trigger.

And a few seconds later, someone shouted the single word, "CLEAR".

* * *

_Mrs. Jones sat in her office, watching the events play out on a hidden TV screen in the wall in front of her. She watched as the young spy moved through the house with such stealth and precision, even the trained eye would have a hard time distinguishing him from one of the best operatives in the world._

_But he was one of the best operatives in the world, she reminded herself, he was THE best operative in the world._

_But he was a secret._

_She watched as he silently shot each and every guard through-out the different rooms, able to shoot them down before they even had time to reach their own guns. He even managed to do it with a single shot too. Either to the heart, or the odd one or two to the head. Quick. Clean. And always 100% dead-on._

_Just like she had trained him._

* * *

_She watched as he entered the second last room, stopping for a minute to catch his breath. Then she saw the man come up behind him, a gun at the teenagers head._

_She frowned._

_He was getting sloppy._

_But her features smoothened out once more as the blond-haired boy spun around, quickly and silently disarming the man before shooting him just like the others._

_He was getting better._

_And she watched as he crept up to the last room, quietly stepping inside, taking in his surroundings, before raising the gun and pointing it at the man's head._

_The slim-figure turned around, his pale skin standing out in contrast with the ebony black of the revolver as both men stared at each other._

* * *

_"So is this the end?"._

_"No. This is only the beginning"._

_*BANG*._

* * *

_The Head of Special Operations silently congratulated herself as she heard the loud "CLEAR"._

* * *

_It meant the set-up was over once again._

_It meant that all 17 men who got killed, stood back up, completely unharmed, and removing their bullet proof vests with the red paint across their hearts._

_It meant that the 17-year-old smirked, pocketing his paint gun as he pulled up the other grinning fair-haired man he had just shot._

_It meant that the teenager, Alex Rider, was ready._

* * *

It wasn't uncommon for me to be pulled inside Mrs. Jones office. Not anymore. Not since she became Head of MI6, and I, MI6's best agent.

Yet every time I entered the nearly empty room, I couldn't help but feel some sense of... Well... Dread.

Because I knew that each time I was called in, there'd be some Drug Dealers in Italy that needed to be dealt with, or there'd be a Brazilian Prisoner after escaping a maximum security prison that needed tracking down, or even that there'd be a simple misunderstanding between Iran and Iraq.

In short, it meant my next mission.

Not that I could say I completely hated them or anything.

Some missions were actually quite fun.

Not that many... But still, there were some.

* * *

Knocking once, I waited for the usual "Come in" before quietly opening the door and stepping in.

She glanced up when she saw me, giving one, brief, quick smile, before motioning to the chair in front of her desk.

I slowly say down in front of her, waiting for her to speak.

It wouldn't take long.

It never did.

* * *

Exactly 7 minutes and 43 seconds later, she spoke.

* * *

"The training went well Alex?".

"I have no doubt that you already know" I replied simply and she nodded slightly, "Yes. I was... Watching... Your progress. I believe you are ready".

"To kill the man for real?" I asked quietly.

"To kill the man for real" She confirmed.

I nodded slowly, "And you know where he is?".

"We... No, not really" she admitted and I sighed, "Ok. Got a country for me?".

She glanced up, "Alex... Your 17 years old. You've been MI6 for three years. And you're my best agent... But do you seriously think I'd allow you to go to the country he was last sighted in in the of chance younger possibly see him? Out of millions of people? Over thousands of miles?".

"Yes".

She sighed, "Fine. Yea. You're right. I would".

I smirked, "And he was last seen where?".

She frowned, "Our intel say he's in Romania".

"And should your intel be reliable?" I asked.

"Should you be reliable?" She shot back and I shrugged, "I'm just saying, you should double check your sources".

"Meaning?" She asked, and I smiled slightly, standing up and heading back towards the door, "He's not in Romania. That was a set up... Right now, he's currently in Switzerland. In Zurich, if I'm not mistaken".

She stared at me, "... And you know this how?".

I paused, "... Let's just say over my time with the Secret Service, I picked up a few contacts here and there".

She frowned, "Ok. He's is Switzerland. You know what to do?".

"Course. Locate the target. Find the target. And kill the target" I replied.

"And the target is?".

I smiled slightly, "Yassen Gregorovich".


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Zurich.

Switzerland.

I easily stepped out of the cab, immediately being hit with the ice-cold November air. Turning up my collar, I zipped up my jacket and quickly got my single backpack from he backseat of the car.

Muttering a quick thanks to the taxi driver, I turned and walked into the reception area of the hotel I was currently passing through.

* * *

"Kann ich Ihnen helfen?".

* * *

(Can I help you?)

* * *

I looked up at the voice, walking over to the receptionists desk and smiling at her, "Ah, ja, danke, können Sie. Ich bin in Zimmer 116 zu bleiben, aber ich anscheinend meinen Schlüssel verlegt haben".

* * *

(Ah, yes, thank you, you can. I'm staging in Room 116, but I appear to have misplaced my key)

* * *

She frowned, typing something into her computer, "... Sie sind Frau Maria Stanford?".

* * *

(...You are Mrs. Maria Stanford?)

* * *

I smiled, "Meine Mutter. Ich bin James Stanford. Ich habe in Deutschland studiert in den vergangenen zwei Jahren. Also dachte ich, ich würde mit dem Zug hier unten und geben ihr einen Überraschungsbesuch".

* * *

(My mother. I'm James Stanford. I've been studying in Germany for the past two years. So I thought I'd get the train down here and give her a surprise visit)

* * *

The lies came easily to me.

The woman smiled at me, reaching behind her and holding out a key, "Dann hoffe ich, sie ist glücklich, Sie zu sehen. Haben Sie einen schönen Tag".

* * *

(Well I hope she's happy to see you. Have a nice day)

* * *

"Danke, und auch Sie" I replied.

* * *

(Thanks, and you too)

* * *

I flashed her one last grin before calmly walking towards the elevators and hitting the button for the top floor.

Room 116?

Not a chance in hell was I going there.

Not yet anyway.

* * *

*Ding*

I paused for a split second before stepping out of the elevator, leaving the key to Room 116 hidden on the floor.

By accident, of course.

Smirking, I made my way down to the end of the corridor, and knocked once on Room 379.

A few seconds later, there was a faint shuffling and someone leant against the other side of the door, "... Who is it?".

"The pizza man" I replied sarcastically and the man at the door paused, "... I didn't order any pizza".

I grinned, stepping into view of the eyepiece, "Not even if I come with it?".

A pause... Then the door was flung open and I was pulled into a tight hug, all the breath squeezed out of me.

I laughed, hugging him back, "Good to see you too man".

He grinned, pulling away from me, "Hey Alex".

I smirked, "Hey Tom".

* * *

"I can't believe you're here!" He exclaimed for the eight time in the past hour and I grinned, "And I can't believe you're still in Zurich".

He suddenly frowned, "... How did you know where I was?".

I immediately tensed up, "I... I know people".

"Good people, bad people, or your kind of people?" He asked quietly.

"... Bad people" I replied.

He frowned, "How bad?".

I sighed, running a hand through my hair, "Tom, look, you don't need to know that. It'll only cause unnecessary stress on your behalf".

He glared at me, "Alex. Spy or assassin?".

"Assassin" I whispered and he froze.

"Tom, please, just hear me out" I said quickly, "You know as well as I do that in my line of work, it's difficult not to pick up a few contacts here and there... And this guy just happens to be a contract killer".

"Scorpia?" The 18 year old asked quietly but I shook my head, "No way. I cut off all ties with them months ago. My buddy here is a solo artist".

"Then how do you know this guy?".

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat and he glared at me, "Alex. Explain".

I slowly lifted up my shirt, revealing a thin white line running from my stomach to half way around my back, standing out the most in my collection of scars, "... I was his target".

Tom froze, before putting his head in his heads, his voice hoarse, "Look what they've done to you".

* * *

I dropped my shirt, staring at my hands, "It was my own fault Tom... I wasn't on guard. Wasn't paying attention to my surroundings... He snuck up behind me, stabbed me, and I automatically reacted... Let's just say we both woke up in hospital".

"And yet you still keep in contact with him" He muttered and I sighed, running a hand through my hair, "Look, after that... Incident... With him, after our first run in, he was a dead man. MI6 wanted him killed. I saved his life and got him out unharmed... He owed me one".

Tom looked back up at me, furious, "So you got him to spy on me?".

I shook my head, "No. He was in Zurich, passing through, and caught sight of a particular assassin that I want dead. You were just an additional yet very positive side effect. The chances that he stumbled upon your location were next to nothing... But he did. He found you. So I found you. And decided to pay a little visit before heading off again".

He stared at me, "... Heading off again? You're on a mission?".

I frowned, "... Sort of. It's more of a personal achievement that I wish to fulfil".

"And that personal achievement is what?" He asked.

"Tom... I'd greatly prefer it if you didn't know" I replied quietly and he glared at me, "Damn it Alex. Tell me what it is!".

I avoided his gaze, my voice barely a whisper, "... Three years ago, a Russian Contract Killer murdered my Uncle... Today I repay the favour".

Tom stared at me, "... You're going to kill him?".

"I'm going to murder him" I replied, ignoring how he flinched at the cold harshness in my voice.

I glanced down at my watch, "And I have to go now if I want to get this right".

* * *

I calmly stood up and headed back towards the door, swinging the backpack over my left shoulder along the way.

I was half way there by the time Tom managed to shake himself out of it and he ran after me, spinning me around to face him, "So this is it then? You're just going to walk out? To go and ASSASSINATE an ASSASSIN?".

I paused, before looking him straight in the eye, "I made a promise to Yassen Gregorovich on the roof top of Sayle Industries three years ago. I made a promise that I would avenge my Uncles death. And I made a promise that as soon as I could handle myself, I'd be out to get him... That time is now".

He shook his head slightly, "MI6 has done this to you. Turned you into this... Into this cold blooded murderer... You're only going to get yourself killed Alex".

I smirked, spinning around and walking down the corridor, "Don't worry, if I do die, I'll give you the house... I'll call you tonight".

"You don't even have my number" He called after me and I grinned, turning back around and throwing a small black object to him, "Course I do. I pick pocketed your phone when you hugged me. I put in my number too... And sent a message to this one called Ms. Johnson saying how much you love her".

He smirked, easily catching his mobile as he shook his head at me, "You never change Alex... And that's my College English teacher, you bastard".

I blew a kiss at him, "It's ok, I know you love me deep down in that non-existent heart of yours".

He glared at me before laughing, "Goodbye Alex".

I grinned, "See yea Tom".


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

I silently crept through the old warehouse Gregorovich was supposedly hiding away in.

Supposedly.

"Got anything?" I asked quietly and my earpiece came to life with different voices.

I sighed, "Guys... GUYS".

"Sorry" the two MI6 agents muttered.

I smiled slightly at their banter, "Ok, let's try this again... Got anything?".

"We believe Gregorovich is straight up ahead, about 100 meters to your North West" Fritz explained and I could practically hear Summer nodding, "Yes. Straight ahead and slightly to your right... But the room he's in is guarded".

"How many?" I whispered, closing the distance between me and my target, raising my gun slightly.

"3 guards" She started.

"And 4 officers" Fritz finished.

"What's the different?" I asked and Summer sighed, "The officers only got handguns. Colt 45's if I'm right".

"While the guards got semi-automatic machine guns... And what look to be AK-47's" Fritz finished, before he suddenly swore lightly under his breath, "Dammit... Make that 4 guards and 5 officers... Two more men have just arrived".

"Then find some way to deal with them" I replied quietly, "You're the computer genius here, and with both you and Summer combined, it shouldn't be two difficult to find something".

"Yes, well, you see, I-" Summer started but I cut her off, "You don't break the rules. You don't go against orders. And you don't do anything that doesn't follow the book. I know. You constantly remind me".

Fritz laughed, "See, Summer? Even over the earpiece he can predict your next move".

She sighed, "Alright, fine, I'll try and think of a diversion".

* * *

I slowly nodded as I rounded the corner, only to quickly duck behind a stack of boxes as two men passed.

* * *

I gritted my teeth, "Fritz".

"Sorry, sorry, I just took my eyes away from the camera for five seconds and the-".

"And the chances of me getting found out were increasingly higher in those five seconds" I said, interrupting him and he sighed, "Sorry Alex... If it helps, Summer has come up with a diversion".

I glanced in front of the boxes, easily spotting my destination point, and the officers and faired in front of the door.

I quickly hid again, double checking the silencer on my gun was secure, and the safety off before taking a deep breath, abruptly standing up and firing exactly 10 shots.

* * *

All bullets hit their targets .

4 Guards crumpled to the floor, dead.

5 Officers fell with them, also not breathing.

And the lock on the door snapped, gaining me entry to the targeted destination.

* * *

"Oh... My... God" Fritz breathed.

I slowly lowered my gun, "Tell Summers not to worry about the distraction. Wouldn't want her breaking the rules just to save my life now would we?".

He let out a shaky laugh, "I still can't get over how you do that... You just stand up, aim, and fire, all within a split second of each other and suddenly... Suddenly all the bad guys are dead… It even looks cool on camera".

"Instinctive shooting" I replied, "I'll teach you some time".

"... I think I'll just stick to my desk job, thank you very much" He replied and I smirked, "Wouldn't have it any other way Fritz".

* * *

I slowly made my way to the door, silently stepping over the dead bodies as I reloaded my gun.

I couldn't afford to run out of ammo now.

Not when I was so close to my target.

* * *

Pausing at the door, I wasted a couple of precious seconds making sure everything I had was secure, before silently pushing open the door.

The room was empty.

I frowned and slowly pushed open the door further, raising my weapon just in case.

But there was no need.

Because there was no one in there.

And that's when it hit me.

* * *

I slowly backed away from the door, my hand flying to my earpiece, "Fritz?".

"... Yea?" He asked quietly, the worry clear in his voice.

"Do a sweep of the perimeter would you? And get Summer to start rethinking that distraction I need" I replied and he paused, "... But why? What's happening?".

I spun around just in time to see a group of guards run towards me, "... Because it was all a set up".

* * *

I quickly took out my earpiece, dropping it to the ground before standing on it a few times, effectively smashing it to millions of pieces, and abolishing all ties I currently had with MI6.

There was nothing to link me back to them.

"LOWER YOUR WEAPON" one of the Guards yelled, as seven armed men surrounded me.

I contemplated on the idea of fighting back, but I knew I would loose, so instead, I slowly lowered my gun to the floor, kicking it over to him before straight out back up and placing my hands ok my head.

The same Guard immediately walked over, an AK-47 slung around his chest, as he roughly yanked my hands down behind my back, tying them together tightly with a plastic zip-tie, "You will not speak unless spoken to. You will not resist capture unless you want to die. And until our boss gets here, you will not fight against any little torture methods we may, or may not, come up with. Is that clear?".

I smirked, "Yea sir".

He glared at me, "Good. Then you won't mind if our buddy over there has some alone time with you while he asks questions, will you?".

I followed his gaze over to a well-muscled man. He was at least 6ft 3, and even though I was barely a centimetre short of 6ft 2, he was much more bulky. This was the type of guy who had muscles for brains. And believed in using force to get answers.

I turned back to the first man, still smirking, "Not at all... You sure you don't want to throw a few punches too?".

He roughly shoved me forward, "Less attitude kid".

I turned back to him grinning, "You don't have a problem with my attitude. I just have a personality that YOU, can't handle".

He took a threatening step forward, "What did I say about speaking when spoken to?".

I sighed, "You know, if the torture is as boring as this conversation is, I won't stand a chance".

He clenched his fist, seeming to be debating in his head what would happen if he punched me, before suddenly relaxing and looking over my shoulder at the second man, "He's all yours... Be polite".

The second man smirked, stepping forward and roughly pulling me towards him, "Don't worry, I'll make sure he doesn't lose any limbs... Yet".


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

"WHO DO YOU WORK FOR?" The man yelled at me, punching me in the stomach again.

Once he'd shoved me into this little interrogation room, I had been pushed into a chair with my hands securely tied behind my back with barbed wire. The stupid thing was cutting into my wrists and hurt like hell.

But then, of course, to make matters worse, the man in front of me had decided to play a little game.

He would ask me a question, and if I answered, the reward would be another punch.

If I didn't answer, the punishment would be another punch.

And if I remained silent, the consequences would be another punch.

Either way, I was battered and bruised, and his knuckles were stained with my blood.

Stupid terrorists.

* * *

"I asked you a question kid" He growled hitting me across the face.

I laughed at him, "Go hell moron".

He punched me again, making my head snap back with the sheer force.

I swore under my breath, ignoring as the door opened and another man walked in, before turning back to him, "You hit like a girl. A really. Really. Really. Weak. Girl".

He glared at me, before kicking me in the stomach.

We both heard the sickening *snap*.

He grinned evilly at me, "Could a girl do that?".

"You'd be surprised" I replied, spitting out the blood from my mouth, "... I've met quite a few girls stronger than that actually".

He raised his hand again, "Why you little-".

He abruptly stopped as someone caught his fist.

He slowly turned around, gulping, "... S-sorry boss".

"Get. Out. Now" The other man replied quietly and my torturer quickly left the room, but not before shooting another glare at me.

I waited until he had left before turning to the man in he shadows, smirking, "What? I don't get to see the face of my Prince Charming? My one and only rescuer?".

The man paused, "... Alex?".

I grinned, "And if it isn't the man of the hour himself. S'up Gregorovich".

* * *

He stepped out into the light, staring at me with a calculating gaze with piercing blue eyes. His reddish hair had a slight blond tinge to it, he still had paler than normal skin, and he was still as tall and slim as the last time I had seen him.

Course, the last time I had seen him, he was supposed to be after dying.

Which really alters your view on someone.

"You just going to stand there?" I asked, "Or are you gonna kill me? Either way works for me. Just thought I should let you know".

He stared at me with an amused expression, a slight smirk playing over his lips, "I believe you are the so-called 'Assassin' my guards told me about then?".

I grinned, "Yep. Though you know how it is, the whole Spy-by-day and Assassin-by-night... But. No. Sorry. That wasn't you. That was just my father".

It was a low shot, I know, but I had to say something.

He didn't seem effected by the remark, instead, he seemed to find it quite funny, and his ghost of a smirk spread wider, "You really don't know how much irony is in those words, do you?".

I remained silent.

He sighed, "No. Of course you don't. Because your employers never tell anyone anything... But tell me, Alex, why, exactly, did you plan my assassination? Did MI6 send you? A mission, perhaps?".

I glared at him, "Personal gain".

"But what could you possibly gain by killing me?" He asked, the slight Russian accent to his voice standing out more with his curiosity.

I sighed, "Oh I don't know... Maybe get rid of an old enemy? Avenge my uncles death? Fulfil the promise I made to you exactly three years ago? Please note my sarcasm... Assassins do understand sarcasm, right? You contract killers do at least have to have a sense of humour, don't you?".

He actually grinned, revealing perfectly white straight teeth, "Well that's purely based and decided on the assassin... But yes, most of us do have humour, to such an extent".

"Then I hope you'll understand when I say I'm not joking about killing you" I replied and he immediately turned serious again, "Unforcently so".

He paused for a minute, seeming to think over something in his head, before suddenly taking out a knife and walking towards me.

* * *

I let my head drop.

Guess this was it then.

He was going to kill me.

The Contract Killer assassinating the Spy.

Kind of cliche really.

* * *

"I'm not going to kill you Alex".

* * *

I looked up surprised, only to find the assassin kneeling down behind me, attempting to cut away the barbed wire from my wrist.

I frowned, "... You're not?".

"No. I'm not" He replied sighing and I slowly nodded.

It was silent for another minute.

"... Ok, not that I'm not grateful or anything about you saving my life and all, but... Well... Why? Why are you doing it? Keeping me alive?" I asked suddenly and he sighed again, "You shall find out everything in time. Right now, however, I have to go and murder the guard who managed to wrap this wire around your wrists".

Silence.

"Rhetorically speaking, of course" He suddenly added and I smiled, biting back a laugh, "Of course".

"... But then again..." He trailed off mysteriously and I gulped, before suddenly flinching as I felt him tug at the wire around my hands.

"Sorry" He muttered, and I felt his cool fingers dance over my wrist as he tried to untangle the metal.

* * *

Stupid guard.

* * *

"... If you do end up killing him, could I pretty please be there to watch?" I asked suddenly and I could almost hear him smile, "Of course... You could always kill him yourself, you know".

I shook my head slightly, "I can't kill in cold blood".

"He beat you up, broke a few ribs, and tied barbed wire around your hands" Yassen shot back and I shrugged slightly, "Still. That's not enough motive for me to shoot someone... Even if he or she did deserve it".

"... Well in that case, you'll just have to resort to watching him die a slow painful death" The assassin finally replied, before suddenly standing up, "And as of now, your hands are free".

I slowly brought back around my arms, rubbing my wrists sorely and trying to ignore the fact that they were covered in blood from the barbed wire.

* * *

As I said, Stupid guard.

* * *

I glanced up as the assassin headed back to the door, "Thanks... And I truly am sorry about this".

A split second later I had pulled out the gun hidden in my jacket, clocked it, and had it aimed at his head, "Personal gain".

He froze, slowly lowering his hand from the door, "... You won't shoot me Alex".

I pulled the trigger and a bullet lodged itself in the wall next to him, millimetres from his head.

He paused, "... Let me rephrase that. You CANT shoot me".

"Why not?" I demanded, "You may have spared my life, but I don't feel like sparing yours. So give me just one single good reason as to why I shouldn't pull this trigger RIGHT NOW, and I may reconsider".

"Because... Because I- Becuase...".

I faltered slightly.

That was the first time I had ever heard the perfectly calm assassin stutter.

It wasn't right.

It didn't sound right.

He was meant to be collected.

Calm.

Cool.

Always with his head in the game.

And he had just lost it.

He sighed quietly, "... Forgive me".

I barely had time to register him spinning around, a gun in his hand, before I heard a loud *Bang*, and my entire world crumbled and fell to ash.

* * *

Then everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

_"What did you want to see me about?" Mrs. Jones asked, walking up to Fritz._

_She could see Summer over in the corner, her head in her hands... and was she... crying?_

_The young scientist turned to her, his own hazel-brown eyes slightly watery, "... It's Alex"._

_At this, Summer let out a choked sob and she stood up, fleeing the room with eyeliner running down her face._

_Mrs. Jones slowly turned back to Fritz, "... What's happened?"._

* * *

_A few minutes later, they were both looking at the footage from when Alex was tortured._

_Punch, after punch, after punch._

_But as suddenly as it started, it stopped, and they saw the man run from the room._

_"Do we have audio?" Mrs. Jones asked quietly and Fritz silently nodded, typing a few keys and clicking on a small box in the corner of the screen, and a few minutes later, the spies voice could be heard._

* * *

_"-derstand when I say I'm not joking about killing you"._

_"Unforcently so"._

* * *

_Mrs. Jones frowned._

_That was Yassen Gregorovich._

_There were a few more shuffles, and some talk in between, but all that didn't matter._

_What mattered, was the ending._

* * *

_"... Forgive me"._

_*BANG*_

* * *

_Her frown only deepened as she saw her agent crumble to the ground, while the assassin simply lowered his gun and glanced up at the camera._

_"I hope you're happy"._

_Mrs. Jones took a step back in shock._

* * *

_He knew that they were there._

_He knew that they had just watched him kill the 17 year old._

_And he knew that they might decide to announce war on him at any moment._

* * *

_Muttering something under his breath about teenage spies, Yassen walked over to the boy, nudging him with his foot._

_The kid remained motionless._

_"Dead" the Assassin said simply, "Of course you are"._

_Sighing quietly to himself, he bent down and checked for a pulse._

_When he found none, he checked again, with the boys wrist._

* * *

_No one missed the small flinch he gave when he was yet again unsuccessful._

* * *

_Standing back up, he went over to the door, and walked out._

_A few seconds later, two guards came in, and dragged the boy after him, leaving a trail of blood along the floor with every step._

_"Is that it?" Mrs. Jones asked quietly once again, but this time, Fritz shook his head, fast forwarding the tape half and hour._

_It was a rewinding of the same two guards... Who were holding a black plastic body boy._

_They carried it along the corridors, before pushing open a door to outside, and Fritz changed camera, revealing them to throw the body into the river Rhine where it immediately sank, disposing of it quickly, and efficiently._

_Mrs. Jones straightened back up, and turned to Fritz, "Are you certain?"._

_He nodded._

_"This all really happened?"._

_He nodded again._

_She sighed, unwrapping another peppermint, "In that case, I better inform the Prime Minister... Alex Rider is dead"._

* * *

When I woke, everything was blurry, and it took a few minutes for my eyes to adjust.

When they did, I frowned.

I was staring up at a white ceiling.

Turning slightly, I found an equally white wall about two meters away from me.

Next to me, however, was a small, dark oak table.

With a lamp.

And besides the lamp, was a small bottle of... Drugs?

And a book that appeared to be in Russian.

Forcing myself to calm down, I tried to sit up, before wincing as it pulled at something on my stomach.

* * *

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you".

* * *

I froze.

Letting out a shaky breath, I turned only to find a familiar copper-haired assassin sitting in the corner of the room with another book.

He was staring intently at me.

Glancing around, I finally my gaze rest on him, "... Is this hell?".

He smirked, "No".

I stared at him, "... Then you, Gregorovich, have a rubbish aim".

* * *

He actually laughed.

Yassen Gregorovich laughed.

The worlds most feared assassin LAUGHED.

Well... It was more a chuckle, really... But he still DID IT!

* * *

"I told you I wasn't planning on killing you Alex" He replied and I sighed, "No. Instead you just shoot me".

The edges of his lips turned up slightly, amused, "It had to be done".

"And then you drugged me" I finished and this time he sighed, "Of course I drugged you. They're painkillers".

"Painkillers... Where did you shoot me?" I asked.

"Stomach. Slightly above your waist... It's all taken care of though" He added suddenly.

I slowly nodded, "That'll be another scar to add to the list".

He frowned, "... You have a list?".

I stared at him, "... I take it you weren't here when I got all stitched up".

He shook his head, "No. I wasn't... Why?".

"Because then you'd know what I was talking about" I replied quietly.

"... Should I? Know what you're talking about, I mean?" He asked suddenly and I shrugged slightly, "I don't see what it's got to do with you, so no. You shouldn't... But I really SHOULD get going".

* * *

"You're not going anywhere Alex".

* * *

I glared at him, "And whose going to stop me? You? Your guards? Cause we all know how that ended up last time, don't we".

"At least listen to me" He argued.

"Why?" I asked angrily.

"Because you owe me one".

I laughed, "I owe you one? And how did you work that out?".

"One I could have killed you countless of times. Two I could have shot you in the heart or head or basically anywhere that could have killed you. And three if I didn't want to talk to you, why am I still keeping you alive?" He shot back and I glared at him, "How the hell would I know? I'm not a physcotic heartless cold blooded murderer like you, am I?".

"Yes. You are, actually" He replied harshly, "MI6 made you that way. And when you've outgrown your uses, they're going to have to dispose of you. Kill you. MURDER YOU. Just like John and Helen Rider. Just like Ian Rider. And just like Jack Starbright".

I stared at him.

My parents death, I could have handled.

My uncles death, I could have kept it under control.

But my housekeeper? My best friend? The only mother- or sister-like figure I ever knew?

Not even I could deal with that.

* * *

The assassins features immediately softened, as if he only just realised what he had said.

* * *

"Alex, I-".

"Save it for someone who cares" I whispered, cutting him off as I fell back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

It was silent for a few minutes.

"So where have MI6 sent you over the past few years?" He asked suddenly.

"... Oh you know, here and there... There were a few bank robberies in Cameroon two years back that needed cleaning up... Then I spent 8 months in the war in Iraq... Bit of everything really" I replied quietly and I could almost hear him stiffen up, "You spent 8 months... In the Iraqi war?".

"It was my job" I replied flatly.

"It was your curse" He shot back, "MI6 shouldn't send a kid to do a mans job".

I sat back up and glared at him, "I survived didn't i?".

"But at what cost?" He demanded, "Barely anyone gets out unscathed. If it's not physical, it's mental. The fact that you survived it, means you still have the memories. The gun fire. The screaming. The constant noise of men dying".

I smirked, "You sound like you're talking from experience".

He remained silent.

My smirk fell, "... You are, aren't you?".

"... I was a solider once. Double agent for Scorpia, of course. My mission was to infiltrate the American government no matter how long it took... Spent two years in Afghanistan... And trust me, two years was well enough" He finally said, looking down at his hands.

I sighed, "Two DAYS, was well enough".

He nodded in agreement, before suddenly glancing back up at me, "... You lose anyone in the war?".

* * *

I tensed up.

* * *

Gun fire. Shouts. Yells. And screaming. So, so much screami-

* * *

I shook myself out of it.

* * *

I wouldn't think of that now.

* * *

Looking back up at Yassen, I slowly nodded, "... Yea. I did".

A slight flicker of sorrow flashed through his eyes, but as soon as it came, it disappeared.

Instead, he simply nodded again, "Then I'm sorry for your loss".

I fell back down on the bed, thinking of the black-haired man I had been so close to.

He hadn't deserved to die.

None of those men did.

But especially not him.

Especially not Ben.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

_"I'll take the south trench, you go up north, deal?" Ben asked, grinning at me despite our current circumstances._

_I couldn't help but smile slightly, "Deal. Meet you back here in... Oh shall we say... A half hour?"._

_"Deal" He replied, giving me one, last, tight hug, before suddenly, he was gone._

_Turning back to the 7 surviving members of my team, I nearly had to shout over the gun fire, "Right. We're going up north. Eliminate the target. Leave no survivors. Got it?"._

_They all nodded, and I gave one last, sparing look at the men in front of me before taking off and leading the way._

_We'd been fighting for days._

_No time to eat._

_No time to sleep._

_No time to even think half the time either._

_We had been surrounded by the enemy for at least two weeks, and I'd watched many good men die at their hands._

_But not today._

_Because today, we were after forming a battle plan._

_Because today, we were gonna put our strategies to the test._

_Because today, we were finally going to get to go home._

_"SIR"._

_I looked up at the yell, only to find one of my men run up to meet me._

_"Sir there's been an explosion in the south trenches. A bomb went off, and half the men are injured, some possibly dead-8 HEY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" He yelled after me as I began running back the way we came._

_The south trenches._

_A bomb._

_Injured yet possibly dead._

_I had to find Fox._

_"BEN?" I yelled, flinching away from the strong smell of blood as I stumbled through hazy battle field, ignoring how my stomach churned at the sight of the deformed men._

_A quiet coughing pulled me from my thoughts and I quickly followed the source of the noise, only to find my partner sprawled out on the damp, muddy ground a few feet away._

_I fell the my knees next to him, "Ben?"._

_He smiled slightly, "Hey A-Al"._

_Another coughing fit took over and I looked him up and down, almost throwing up at the condition of his body._

_He was missing his right leg, from knee down had been blown off, while he was missing his right arm completely._

_The right side of his face was all burned too, and there was a horrible scar running though his eye, no doubtably blinding his vision._

_"A-Alex"._

_My eyes snapped back up to him and he smirked, "You gotta s-stay s-save, ok?"._

_I stared at him until it had finally sunken in._

_I shook my head, "No... No Ben, you're going to get out of this alive, ok? We can get you the best hospitals in the world, we can go anywhere we want. But you have to survive this, ok?"._

_He eyes were slowly closing, "B-be safe"._

_I shook him roughly, trying to keep him awake, "NO Ben. Don't you dare close your eyes. You're NOT going to die, alright? Just stay with me"._

_"Be safe"._

_"How can I possibly be safe without you?" I asked, my voice cracking on the last word, "Remember last year? Remember that mission in Soho? Remember the promise we made each other? We promised to protect each other. We promised to never leave one a others side, threw thick and thin. So you can't leave me. Not now. You promised"._

_My voice completely broke on the last sentence, and I could fell the tears streaming down my mud streaked face._

_He smiled up at me, "B-be safe Al"._

_Then his eyes closed for the last time._

_And never re-opened._

* * *

I slowly flickered open my eyes, pushing the unwanted thoughts into the bad of my mind.

I wasn't angry.

I wasn't confused.

I wasn't even upset.

Ben was dead.

That was the end of it.

And I hadn't cried since the night he had died.

It was like I was physically unable to.

Every emotion I felt now was just... Dull.

Empty.

Lifeless.

As if I didn't even care at all.

* * *

"Bad dream?".

* * *

"Bad memories" I replied quietly, not even bothering to look up.

I would know that hint-of-Russian accent anywhere.

"May I ask what they're about?" He asked again.

"You may".

He laughed slightly, "Then tell me Alex, what were they about".

"War" I whispered and it was silent for a minute.

Then I heard shuffling, and suddenly the Russian was sitting down on the ground, next to my bed.

"... War?" He questioned quietly and I slowly nodded, "... I saw my partner, my best friend, get blown up by a bomb".

He paused, before sighing, "Now that's one thing I can't relate to".

I smirked, "I didn't expect you to... Hey, what time is it?".

He glanced down at his watch, "... 1:58am, why?".

I frowned, "Did I... Wake you?".

"Not at all" He replied, smiling slightly, "I don't sleep".

"Same here" I muttered, "This is the first time I've closed my eyes in almost three months".

This time, he frowned, "... That's hardly healthy".

"Says you" I shot back and he grinned, "Yes. I suppose you're right".

* * *

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

* * *

Seeming to hesitate for a moment, Yassen finally decided to answer it and stood up, silently walking over and opening the door.

A guard was visible on the other side.

Glancing over at me, the man turned back to Gregorovich, and muttered something I couldn't hear.

The assassin visibly tensed up, and whispered something back.

The guard nodded once, then left.

* * *

Slowly closing the door behind him, Yassen turned back to me, his icy-blue eyes flashing with anger, "... Do you want to tell me why exactly you tired to assassinate an assassin?".

I smirked, "You sound like one of my three friends when you say that".

"Three friends?" He asked again, "I would have thought spies would have had many friends".

"And I could say the same about assassins, but your buddies out there," I replied, nodding towards the guards on the the other side of the door, "Seem pretty expandable".

"Answer. My. Question" He said quietly and I slowly sat up, wincing slightly as it pulled at the bandages around my stomach, "What question?".

"Why. Did you. Try. To kill. Me?" He asked, his voice barely restraining his anger.

I glared at him, "I already told you. Personal Gain".

"BUT WHAT MORE THAN THAT?" He yelled, and I stared at him, "Calm the fuck down, or I wouldn't tell you a thing... In fact, I'm not going to tell you anything, anyway".


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

The assassin looked like he wanted to hit me.

Or shoot me.

... Or possibly both.

But before he could do either, there was a loud bang from outside and his head snapped towards the door, "... They're here".

I simply frowned and he quickly walked over to a small table in the corner of the room, pulling out two guns, and tossing one to me, "I presume I can trust you not to try and murder me again?".

"Sure" I replied shrugging, "But I'm making no promises".

"The feelings mutual. Trust me" He growled, before suddenly looking back up at the sound of gun fire, "They work faster than I thought".

"... Am I permitted to know who they are?" I finally asked and he glared at me, "The SO".

I frowned, "MI6 are here? Isn't that a good thing?".

"No. It's not" He growled, before abruptly walking towards the door, throwing it open and storming out.

Guess I had to fend for myself then.

* * *

Swearing under my breath, I forced myself to sit up, ignoring up my bullet wound protested as I got to my feet.

* * *

Just keep putting one foot in front of the other.

That's all.

Nothing else to it.

* * *

Taking a deep breath, I tried to ignore the fact that I stumbled slightly, and headed towards the door, silently sneaking out, Yassen's gun firmly in my hands as I walked down the corridor.

*BANG*.

Automatically ducking, I spun around and aimed my gun at the shooter.

"WAIT!" He yelled, dropping his gun and kicking it over to me, "WAIT!".

I paused and he let out a shaky breath, "Alex Rider, right? I'm Agent Philips. MI6".

I continued to point my weapon at him.

A split second later, there was a bullet hole straight between his eyes.

* * *

Growling under my breath, I spun around to find the Russian Assassin lowering his own gun.

* * *

Glaring at him, I nodded towards the dead agent behind me, "Did you HAVE to kill him?".

"Of course" the Assassin replied smoothly, "He was going to shoot you".

"Like you did?" I shot back, "And besides, he was MI6, he's one of the good guys".

"Which makes me one of the bad guys?" He questioned and I nodded, "Exactly".

He smiled, shaking his head slightly, before suddenly spinning around and shooting another MI6 agent that was slowly advancing behind him.

"You were about to let him shoot me, weren't you?" Gregorovich asked, turning back to face me.

I shrugged, "Not really. I would have killed him myself if he had gotten too close".

"So you don't want me dead?".

"No, I want you dead alright" I replied smirking, "But it'll come at my own hands. Not someone else's".

"You seem so sure that you'll murder me" He said, "I should warn you though, I'm a very difficult man to kill".

"I don't doubt it" I replied simply, "But unless you want that winning streak to end, I'd suggest you move. Like, right now".

He easily stepped asides into the nearest room, just as a shower of bullets sprayed the ground he had only a second ago, been standing on.

He looked up at me surprised, "спасибо".

I smirked, "Your welcome".

* * *

"Why are they here?" I asked Yassen, almost having to shout over the sound of gun fire.

He shot another agent and ducked down behind the stack of boxes, "Because of you".

I frowned, also taking cover as I reloaded my gun, wincing as I pulled at the newly ripped stitches on my side, "Me?".

"Yea" He replied, "They want you back"

"I thought you convinced them I was dead?".

"I did... But they must of found you somehow" He said and I thought for a minute, before suddenly grinning, "Good ole Smithers... He left a tracking device in watch".

"... That explains a lot" Gregorovich finally replied, "... And also explains why they're here for you. You're their best agent. And they need you".

"Need" I muttered, "It's a nice word, don't you think?".

He smirked, "Depends on the context".

* * *

"So if I go with them, they'll leave?" I asked a few minutes later and Yassen nodded, "Otherwise they'll continue to shoot until we're all dead".

I glanced down at myself.

The stitches for my bullet wound had long ago been ripped, and the wound was now bleeding sluggishly, staining my shirt with the red liquid.

I doubted I could out much longer.

I suddenly tossed the assassin my gun, before standing up and running over to the nearest still-living agent, ignoring Yassen's yells after me.

The man immediately spun around, pointing his gun at me before freezing as he saw who it was.

* * *

"Alex Rider?" He asked and I grinned, "Well I'm not the Easter Bunny".

He put a hand to his ear, "Stand down. We've got Rider. I repeat, stand. down".

He turned back to me, "Would have been nice of you to call, you know".

I smirked, shrugging, "Ah, but where's the fun in that?".

He laughed, "Come on, Jones is furious with you. And we don't want her to wait, or she'll murder you".

"Of course not" I replied, "Cause if she kills me, then whose there to finish the paperwork?".

* * *

"ALEX!".

I spun around just in time to see Summer throw herself at me, pulling me into a breath-taking hug, quickly followed by Fritz, who had finally recovered from the shock of me casually walking into their lab at 2 in morning.

I laughed, "Guys, come on, let go, before you choke me".

They both pulled back, grinning at me and I smirked at the identical Baxter twins.

Then suddenly, their smiles fell.

"We thought you were dead" Fritz started.

"You never called or anything" Summer continued.

"Why not?".

"Were you captured?".

"Did they hurt you?".

"He looks pretty hurt".

"He looks really hurt".

"Really, really hurt".

"All battered and bruised and- HOLY SUGAR IS THAT BLOOD?" Fritz yelled and I sighed, "I got shot. Nothing to worry about".

"Nothing to worry about?" He asked, "You got SHOT, Alex. As in a BULLET. From a GUN".

"I know what getting shot is Fritz" I replied tiredly, "It has happened to me many times before".

"Then sit down and I'll get a few bandages" He said firmly, before running off as Summer forced me to sit up on the oh-so-familiar metal counter.

In a heartbeat, Fritz was back.

"Shirt" He ordered.

"No".

"Alex" He warned, before sighing as I glared at him, "Come on Rider, it's not like this is the first time I've seen you shirtless... And wow, does that sound way more wrong than I intended... But you know what I mean. I've stitched you up after every mission you've had since that incident in Madagascar. And it's not about to change now".

* * *

I stared at him for another minute before slowly reaching up and unbuttoning my shirt, letting it hang loosely and open on my shoulders.

* * *

And just as usual, both scientists flinched slightly at the sight of my scars, but remained silent about them.

* * *

"... So, come on, what happened?" Summer asked, as Fritz went about trying to fix my stomach.

"Got caught. Woke up to a Russian Assassin saying he wasn't going to murder me. Had a half-decent conversation with him. Then you guys showed up" I replied simply, before wincing as Fritz attempted to redo my stitches.

"You seen Jones yet?" She asked again but I shook my head, "Thankfully, no".

"You do know that she'll-".

"Kill me. I know" I replied smirking, "I had a whole conversation on the way here with the rescue guys, trying to organise my funeral".

"I send some flowers, promise" Fritz teased before suddenly there was a loud bang, and we all looked up to find Jones storm in, glaring with all her might at me.

Then she saw the blood.

Her eyes softened slightly, "You got injured?".

"Bullet wound. Nothing major" I replied, just as coldly.

"Who was holding the gun?" She asked and I smirked, "Yassen Gregorovich".

"Ah" She said quietly, "And did he... Say anything?".

I glanced up and stared her straight in the eye, "Should he have?".


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

She stared at me for an agonisingly long three minutes, before dropping her gaze, "Alex... I may not have been entirely honest with you...".

"Now ain't that a fact" I muttered, but she ignored me, "And I... There... There's something's that you... That you probably SHOULD know but... Well...".

I sighed and rolled my eyes at her, "Just spit it out Jones".

"But I can't tell you" She finished.

I stared at her.

"... You're telling me that the worlds best and most infamous assassin and contract killer has currently got something to do with me that's so important that MI6 know all about it, and you, the Head of Special Operations, are refusing to tell me even though it could endanger my life in the long run?" I asked quietly.

She paused.

Then nodded.

I stared at her for another minute, before redoing my shirt, and standing up, "You're unbelievable".

"Alex, jus-" She started but I cut her off, "Don't waste your breath... Give me a call next time you're gonna send me to my death, yea?".

And with that, I walked out.

* * *

"Hello?".

"Ah, yea, hey Tom, it's Alex" I said and I heard a pause, then a loud bang, "ALEX? Oh my god you're alive!".

"Really? I never noticed" I teased and he laughed, "Yea. Wasn't entirely sure whether you would survive or not so... This is good. This is really good... But you don't sound that good".

"Bloodloss. But hey, you'll never guess, th-" I started but he cut me off, "Bloodloss? Alex, what happened?".

"... I possibly maybe killed an British Spy".

"You did WHAT?" Tom exclaimed and I winced, "Yea... It gets worse".

"Go on".

"Well... I kinda killed a British Spy that was innocent and on my side" I continued and he sighed, "Honestly Alex?".

"And I may or may not have possibly killed him so I could save a bad guy".

"A BAD GUY?" He yelled.

"And that bad guy could have maybe been a Russian Contract Killer" I finished.

Silence.

"Tom?".

Nothing.

"... Hey, Tom?".

"... You killed a good guy so you could save the bad guy you were meant to kill?" He asked quietly.

"... Yea?".

"Jesus Alex... Will MI6 find out?" He asked and I shrugged, "Don't know, don't care... Hey, you wanna go for a drink, or something?".

"You're 17" He replied bluntly.

"And?".

"And it ain't legal for you to drink yet".

I smirked, "Let me be the verdict of that".

* * *

A couple of hours later, we were sitting at a bar in the middle of a dance club, the loud music and alcohol fumes surrounding us and filling all our senses.

"Come on, Alex, at least have one!" Tom repeated, holding out a shot of tequila to me.

I shook my head, "No way. If I lose control, only half of these people are walking out alive".

"Aw, come on, please? For me? Just this once?" He begged but I firmly pushed away his hand.

He glared at me, "If you weren't gonna drink anything, then why drag me out here?".

"Because I needed a distraction".

"From?" He questioned and I sighed, "From everything".

"Then take a shot, it makes your mind go fuzzy and you won't have to worry bout a thing!" He exclaimed.

I stared at him for another minute.

Take the shot.

It'll numb my brain.

I won't have to worry bout a thing.

It couldn't do much harm, could it?

Smirking, I reached forward and took it, throwing back the vile liquid in one gulp.

Tom grinned, "This ain't your first time drinking, is it?".

I ordered another two shots before turning back to him, "Oh hell no".

* * *

Everything after that is pretty much a blur.

Tom and I got drunk.

Completely, positively, 100% wasted.

Everything seemed to pass too quickly, yet it was as if time didn't move at all.

I could just barely remember having this huge fight with a couple other guys, then there was this girl called... Called... Chloe? Who was kinda cute, and then suddenly she was gone.

Wretched away from me.

And in her place, stood a tall, slim man.

A man with a very disappointed look.

"You could do better than her, you know".

I laughed, "S-says who?".

"Me" He said simply, before suddenly I was outside the bar, being dragged along the road as the man grew sick of my stumbling.

He was vaguely familiar, I noticed, way too familiar...

* * *

Yassen.

* * *

I froze, managing to trip on a crack in the pavement, and then I was on the ground, a horribly painful gash down the side of my face.

* * *

Then everything went black.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

I slowly flickered open my eyes only to come face to face with an all-too-familiar Russian assassin.

* * *

I stared at him.

Then realised I was lying in a bed.

A bed that was not my own.

* * *

I glanced down at myself, "Did we...?"

"No" He replied simply.

I frowned, "You sure".

"Positive" He said.

"... Cause I was kinda drunk last night" I continued and he smirked, "But I wasn't".

I stared at him, "Do you even drink?".

His smirk grew wider, "I'm Russian. We invented Vodka... Of course I drink".

"You just never seem unfocused and stuff... I didn't picture you the alcoholic-loving type of guy... Hey, wouldn't that kind of effect your hold badass-assassin image thing you got going on?" I asked suddenly, and this time, he actually grinned, "Badass-assassin?".

I glared at him, "Hey, I've got a killer hangover here, don't judge".

He sighed, "Little amounts of alcohol over little amounts of time, doesn't do any harm to my performance".

"Wow" I replied, "...You really got this whole diet thing worked out, haven't you?".

"Yes".

"Okay... Ah, would you mind, maybe, backing up a few feet? This is kind of strange... And awkward... And... Shit like that..." I trailed off uncertainly.

He just smirked and took a step back, walking over and sitting down in a chair across the room.

* * *

I glanced around, "... Nice place".

"Thank you".

I turned back to him, "Did you steal it?".

He smirked, "No. I bought it fair and square with legitimate money... That I got from stealing".

I laughed, "Of course you did".

Silence.

"... You know, my friends probably worried right now" I said a few minutes later and he frowned, "You're right... Wonder if he'll go to the police? Something along the lines of 'My best friend and I got ridiculously drunk, got into a bar fight, and now he's been kidnaped by a Russian assassin that he may or may not want murder for no reason at all'".

I stared at him, "... You got cruel sense of humour, you know?".

He simply smirked in response.

* * *

A while later and I was alone, the assassin being called away from my room.

So, I did the first thing any decent spy would do.

I sneaked around.

* * *

Slowly sitting up, I tried to ignore my pounding headache, and concentrated on getting to my feet.

That was easier said than done.

Not only had I a vicious hangover and felt like dying, but the bullet wound and stitches around my stomach chose now to play up.

Pushing away all unwanted thoughts and avoiding the idea of 'pain', I forced myself to put one foot in front of the other, and made my way over to the window, throwing open the blinds in one swift motion.

* * *

The view was... Unbelievable.

* * *

I was in what looked to be the top floor of an ultra-modern three-story building, with a long winding driveway leading down to high, dark electric gates, and an equally as high and black fence surrounding the perimeter.

Behind the tall barriers, was a simple seemingly deserted road, but something told me there were hidden camera's running down it for extra protection against the assassins house, and beyond that there was a sharp drop, and then, the ocean.

The beautiful, wide, vast greeny-pacific blue coloured ocean.

Simply... Breath-taking.

The waves softly lapping up against the coast, white foam frothing with every strike, why grey and black seagulls circled overhead, gliding in the wind, frozen in their perfected state of mind.

It was just... Unbelievable.

* * *

"You like it, I take?".

I didn't turn around at the voice, and waited until the Russian had walked up and stood next to me before replying.

"I take it I'm no longer in England, then?".

He laughed slightly, "No. Never. We couldn't stay with MI6 at every corner, searching for their little puppet, so I called in a favour and got us out".

"... You do realise Jones won't give up until she finds me, right? And that where ever... THIS... Place is, she will eventually come searching" I replied and he slowly nodded, "True... But where do you think she'll check first? Country-wise?".

I thought for a moment, my eyes trailing away from the picture-perfect setting and drifting over to the assassin.

I stared at him for a minute.

"... Russia" I admitted, "She'll check Russia first. Then Switzerland. And then Brazil, more specifically, Rio De Janeiro".

He turned to me, "Rio? Why there?".

I paused for a minute, "... I'm 17... Still a teenager".

"And?".

"And teenagers are known for rebelling" I finished and he smirked, "Let me guess. You questioned her authority, wanted out, she refused, so you ran away. To Rio De Janeiro".

I grinned, "It's the best place to get lost".

Then suddenly, he frowned, "But she still found you".

"Not... Not exactly".

"You gave yourself in?" He asked surprised but I shook my head, "I... Ah... Had a partner before. The same guy in that war story. And he... Well... He got slightly hurt on the job, I got wind of what had happened, and... Went back".

Yassen seemed to consider this for a minute before smirking, "I would have loved to seen Jones re-action when you simply just walked in, no explanations".

I laughed, "Yea. It was pretty epic alright... But she found some way of blackmailing me into another mission, the one where I found out that you were still alive... And... Well... Here we are today".

He smiled slightly, turning back to the window, "And here we are today".


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

"... Why are you refusing to kill me?" I asked suddenly, and the assassin glanced over at me, "What do you mean?".

"Don't play with me Gregorovich" I growled, "Every single fucking time we meet, you're either MEANT to kill me, or are in a VERY easy position to do so. So why do you keep stopping? Why do you keep refusing? Why can't YOU pull the trigger?".

He paused.

Then turned back to the window.

"... Some things are better left unsaid".

* * *

"Like hell they are" I snarled, "My entire life I was lied to. I was lied to, I was betrayed, and I was forced into a world of spies and assassins without even a second glance at. And I'm fucking sick of it. So unless you want me to either run away from here, or die trying, I suggest you don't make the same mistakes and tell me the truth".

"Alex" Yassen warned but I ignored him, "NO. I will NOT to be spoken to as if I were a child. I grew up a long time ago Gregorovich, and whether you like it or not I demand that you treat me like an adult. And you can start by TELLING. ME. THE. TRUTH!".

He spun around to face me, furious, "You don't get it, do you? I'm doing all of this FOR YOU. So you might have a small, tiny, little chat at a normal happy life. The reason I don't kill you is because I believe you can achieve that, with time and dedication. A normal life. One without MI6 wanting to use you, and SCORPIA wanting to kill you. A life without spies. A life without assassins. And a life without... A life without me".

* * *

He voice broke on the last word.

* * *

I stared at him.

* * *

He was no longer the contract killer I knew.

* * *

This man had emotions, he FELT emotions.

* * *

Anger.

* * *

Resentment.

* * *

Sorrow.

* * *

Pain.

* * *

Grief.

* * *

This man was only human.

* * *

The human side of the assassin.

* * *

And this man wasn't all that he claimed to be.

* * *

"What aren't you telling me, Yassen?" I whispered, "What secrets are you keeping?".

* * *

He stared at me, at for a minute, I swore I saw something flash through his eyes.

* * *

Something that dangerously resembled love.

* * *

Resembled respect.

* * *

And even resembled pride.

Pride of me.

* * *

Of what I had become.

* * *

He was proud of me.

* * *

And in that minute, I saw the real Yassen Gregorovich.

The human Yassen Gregorovich.

But just as that minute came... It passed.

* * *

And the usual emotionless mask took it's place.

* * *

"It's not wise for you to stray into things that aren't yours, Alex" He said quietly, and I glared at him, "If I had listened to everyone who told me that, I wouldn't be here... I wouldn't have gone searching for my uncles car. I wouldn't have been dragged into MI6. And I certainly wouldn't be here in front of you today, trying to break past your facade".

"My facade?" He asked, smirking slightly.

My glare only worsened, "Yea. Your facade. You ain't all that you're cut out to be, you know. You're just a man. You're still a human. And humans have emotions. They can actually feel things every once and a while. And you can too".

"And what makes you so sure?" He questioned, amused, "What makes you so certain that you can see through the facade".

I slowly turned back to the window, "... Because I'm the same. Every, single, fucking day of my life, I have to do the same... To pretend that everything's alright. That I'm not being forced into an early death by the bloody British government. That I'm not a cold-hearted murderer and that I actually feel something when I murder an innocent man or woman. That the head of the CIA hasn't personally asked for me to do their dirty work more times than I can count. And that my partner, the only guy in my entire life who actually cared about me, wasn't blown up by a bomb in the Iraqi war that wouldn't even have happened if not for the people you work with. THAT, is how I know".

* * *

He remained silent, but continued to stare at me, as if gauging my re-action as I spoke.

* * *

I just continued to stare straight ahead, out at the greeny-blue sea, away from here.

* * *

And not once, did I let my mask slip.

* * *

_Mrs. Jones sat in her office, ignoring the man in front of her._

_She was quite calm under the circumstances._

_Alex Rider was missing._

_Again._

_He hadn't shown up yesterday, or today, and neither Fritz, not Summers, had heard anything from him._

_Even the secret tracking device planted in his watch failed to pinpoint his location._

_Because somehow, the watch had been thrown into the river Thames at some stage during the night._

_The last time anyone saw him, was around 3am, and according to Tom Harrison, he was pretty drunk._

_They both were._

_The last thing Harrison remembered, was Alex being dragged out, presumably by a man, before he passed out._

_No other witnesses._

_"I hope this isn't going to be a repeat of last time, Jones"._

_She looked up at the man as he spoke, "... Yes sir"._

_The Prime Minister sighed, "He's our best agent. Done wonderful things for this country. I dearly hope we haven't lost him"._

_"Yes sir" She repeated, nodding in agreement._

_"Have you any ideas at all of his whereabouts?" The PM asked again and Jones slowly nodded once more, "We believe so, sir. I currently have nearly all my agents on the ground, checking Brazil, Russia, Australia, all the best places he could disappear in"._

_"Do you believe he left willingly?"._

_She frowned, "I believe he was too intoxicated to care"._

_"He was drugged?"._

_"Drunk" She corrected, "Agent Rider and his friend went out to a bar that evening. A night-off. To take a break from work... His friend says things got a bit out of hand"._

_"Then couldn't he have simply gone home with a girl?"._

_She almost laughed at the idea, "No sir. Our witnesses clearly state that it was a man who took Agent Rider. A man, who fits Yassen Gregorovich's description exactly"._

_The Prime Minster quickly looked up, "Do you think he'll tell him?"._

_"Not unless it's a life or death situation, no. And Gregorovich is too smart to let that happen"._

_"But still" He continued, "You wouldn't want to leave it to chance, now, would you?"._

_"Most definitely not, sir"._

_Silence._

_"He will find out eventually, sir" Mrs. Jones said suddenly, "He's a smart kid, he'll figure it out before he's 20"._

_"Then that gives us 3 years... How many people know of his true identity?"._

_"6, sir" She replied, "Alan Blunt, Yassen Gregorovich, Joe Bryn, you, and myself"._

_"And the sixth?" He questioned, and her features darkened, "The sixth, is no longer above ground, sir"._

_"He's dead?"._

_"SHE'S dead. A woman. We had to kill her after she got too personal with the assassin" She replied flatly, and the PM slowly nodded, "Very well... We shall just have to kill Gregorovich, and then this will be all over"._

_Mrs. Jones forced a small smile, "That's easier said than done, sir"._


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

"Here".

I looked up, surprised, as the assassin suddenly walked in, tossing me a backpack.

I easily caught it, "What's this?".

"Everything you should need. Hope you don't have a problem with illegal money" He replied casually and I smirked, "Used it plenty times myself... But what do I need it for?".

He paused.

Then hesitated.

Then finally spoke.

"... I'm giving you an option".

"Of?" I asked again and he sighed, "Of leaving now, and safely returning to MI6... Or coming with me to somewhere safer and never having to work for them".

I stared at him, "... You're actually giving me the choice?".

"Why wouldn't I?" He asked back.

I glanced back down at the bag, "Well... You DID kind of kidnap me".

"And you DID kind of stay" He shot back, "I never locked your door. You KNOW I never locked your door. All the windows are open. All the presses unlocked. The guards are under instruction to let you through. And there's plenty of weapons. You could have left at any time at all, whenever you wanted to... But you didn't".

"But I didn't" I agreed, "Because I made a deal with myself that I would find out all these secrets that you're keeping from me".

He smirked, "I take it you're staying then?".

"Of course" I replied grinning, "After all. Who actually WANTS to work for MI6?".

"... Good point".

"So... Um... Where we going, anyway?" I asked a while later.

* * *

We had been driving for hours in a compatible silence, Yassen at the wheel, and myself in the passenger side.

He glanced over at me, "... You'll just have to wait and see".

"You're not gonna tell me?".

"Nope. If you turn back to MI6 again, you'll be able to reveal my location" He replied, shrugging slightly.

I stared at him, "Dude... I don't even know what COUNTRY I'm in".

He smirked, "Don't you? At all? I would think this areas rather familiar to you Alex. Take another look around, and tell me what you see".

I sighed, glancing out the window, "Let's see... People. Lots of people. Tourists, judging by the clothes. And then there's the restaurants, the beach, the docks, the yachts... The yachts... What. The actual. Fuck?" I asked, sharply turning to him.

"I'm guessing you've realised where we are?" He asked smirking and I glared at him, "Saint-Pierre. South of France. Same place you tried to kill me".

"Actually, you tried to kill me first. Then, I gave you a chance" He corrected.

"You shoved me into an arena with a raging bull, dressed in a stupid red costume, when I was only 14 years old" I said flatly and he winced, "Ok, I admit there wasn't a very high survival chance".

"And yet you bring me back here anyway" I muttered, "You know, I was having quiet a great holiday, last time... Spend all day on the beach... Went surfing... Talked with Sabin-".

* * *

I abruptly stopped.

* * *

No.

* * *

I wouldn't go there.

* * *

Yassen gave me a questioning look but I ignored it, continuing to stare straight ahead.

"Talked with-?" He prompted.

I remained silent.

"Alex" He warned and I sharply turned back to him, furious, "What? What do you want me to say? That they're dead? Murdered? That I was forced to watch? Is that it? It that what you want?".

He stared at me, "... Is that the truth?".

I glared at him, "You must really think I'm fucked up if you think I'd make up that".

He continued to stare, "... How did you know them?".

I gave a humourless laugh, "Let's see... Oh yea, they adopted me. Since everyone else I knew was brutally murdered, and all my family and guardians were killed, everyone that could possibly take care of me was dead".

"Then how did you get back in the care of MI6?" He asked quietly, eyes never leaving mine.

I paused, "... Well, I went back to them... Everybody I knew seemed to end up dead. I didn't want anyone else to have to suffer that fate because of me".

He stared at me for another minute, before slowly turning back to the road, and suddenly swerving as we almost hit another car.

* * *

Then everything seemed to slow down yet speed up all at once.

* * *

One minute, we were fine, the next, we had driven into a low brick wall, and suddenly, the car was being flipped over, as if in slow motion, and we landed upside down, the glass slicing open my face and the seat belt digging into my skin.

* * *

And that's when the car exploded.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

A sharp stab of pain brought me back to reality and I quickly held back a muffled yell.

My whole body felt as if it were on fire.

Forcing myself to ignore the pain, and open my eyes, I looked around.

I was... Upside down.

I was hanging upside down in the car, tilted awkwardly as my arm had gotten caught in the door.

Come to think of it... I couldn't actually feel my entire left arm at all...

* * *

Pushing away those new disturbing thoughts that came to mind, I continued looking.

* * *

The car was completely wrecked, the front windscreen smashed, and my own passenger side dotted and speckled with my own blood, creating a sick yet beautiful art piece, and as far as I could see, all the doors were pretty much fucked as well.

As well as the entire front of the car being on fire.

Which meant the engine was up in flames as well.

And when those flames hit the fuel tank...

Coughing heavily, I glanced over at Yassen.

He... Was unconscious... Or else dead... I wasn't really sure to be honest...

His head was leaning back against the seat cover and the window, his eyes closed and he was deathly pale, with a huge gash down the side of his forehead, which was continuing to pump blood down the windscreen.

His right leg was after getting caught in the buckled door frame, and was that... Was that... A BONE?

Oh god.

His leg had literally broken and dislocated itself.

Multiple times.

I was gonna get sick.

* * *

Swallowing back the sudden urge to need to throw up, I frantically scrambled for my seat belt, managing to unbuckle it after a few minutes.

Unforcently, I hadn't really thought that plan fully through, and as we were flipped upside down, I was thrown forward, hitting off the windscreen and getting little pieces of glass embedded in my skin.

But I didn't care.

Because all I could see was Yassen.

And as sick and twisted and as fucked up as it may be, I cared for the guy.

He had saved my life.

Numerous times.

And so, I owed him a large debt.

One that hopefully, I could cash in now.

* * *

Wincing as I slowly pulled myself up, I tried to ignore the smoke and flames lapping around us, and kicked open the rest of the broken windscreen, revealing the blue sky above, dashed and dotted with swirls of smoke.

Coughing heavily, I managed to undo Yassen's seat belt as well, and dragged him towards me, crawling backward out of car.

And a few minutes later, we were lying on the grass next to the burnt out car wreckage.

* * *

It seemed as if my mind had decide that it had done enough for today, and then everything seemed to fade slightly.

All the colours around me turned to grey.

All the peoples screaming sounded distant.

And all the injuries I had just disappeared.

And it was... Peaceful... In a way.

If it weren't for the fact I kept coughing through all the smoke.

But that, too, would eventually drift away and just leave me be.

* * *

I was faintly aware of people running around us, then a man was crouching down next to me, talking and shining something bright into my eyes. It was all so surreal. Nothing felt like it was actually happening.

It was as if I was watching as from a different type of view, as an onlooker, just another random person who got caught up in all this commotion.

Then suddenly, there were more voices, and someone was doing something to my arm and god DAMMIT did that hurt, but I couldn't shout out, or yelp, or even manage to cough anymore.

Because I was tired.

Just so, fucking, tired.

And then, I was being moved, onto something softer and more comfortable, and there was this guy putting a mask over my mouth, saying something like "He's not breathing" and then I caught sight of Yassen and my whole world seemed to freeze.

* * *

He was directly across from me, near another ambulance, with loads of doctors and nurses swarming around him, frantically getting anything and trying everything to keep him alive.

They had taken off his shirt, revealing a bloody and scarred mess across his entire stomach and chest, and his leg was still bent awkwardly out of angle, as if having decided it wanted to try something new, and he just looked. So. Damn. Vulnerable.

He wouldn't be able to fight in this condition.

Not while he was still unconscious.

Not while he was like this.

And if MI6 somehow found out about this...

No.

That wouldn't happen.

I wouldn't let that happen.

Not in a million years.

They weren't going to take the life of the man who had spared mine.

They couldn't.

... Could they?


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

I would love to say that I passed out then.

Let the blackness take over.

To finally fall unconscious.

But I did not.

Because for me, it wouldn't be that easy, would it?

Of course not.

Instead, I remained perfectly awake the entire journey to the hospital.

I kept my eyes closed though, in hopes of letting the blackness creep in, but it never came.

I forced myself to listen to what the doctors were saying.

To try and ignore my worries and fears for Yassen.

To push away the part of my brain that was screaming at me from the pain.

To forget about everything.

Just... Everything.

* * *

When the blackness finally did creep in, I wasn't entirely sure whether it was because of the pain, or because of the drugs the doctors gave me for the pain.

Either way, I was thankful.

I couldn't even remember falling unconscious.

Just one minute I was replaying the previous events in my mind, and the next... I wasn't.

Simple as that.

When I woke, however, it wasn't so simple.

* * *

I flickered open my eyes.

White ceiling.

White walls.

White floor.

Why is it always white?

Why not blue?

Or red?

The colour of blood?

At least then they'd be honest about it.

But no.

It wasn't blue.

It wasn't red.

And, asides from myself, there was no blood.

My entire left arm was completely bandaged, currently held in place with a sling, and I could feel stitches running down the side of my face, as well as across my stomach.

I couldn't even remember half of what had happened.

One minute, we were driving.

The next, we were gone up in flames.

Everything after that was a blocked out blur, but I remembered some parts.

The ambulance.

Doctors.

And the pain.

Right now, however, the pain was oddly distant.

And I could move.

* * *

Yassen.

* * *

Forcing myself to sit up, I waited for the dizziness to pass, before slowly and unsteadily getting to my feet, ripping out the IV drips.

I didn't need them.

And they only got in the way.

Slowly limping over to the door, I silently opened it, checking in both directions to make sure the hallway was deserted, before slipping out into the corridor and finding my own way through the halls.

Thankfully, I made it to the front desk unseen, and was surprised by the lack of people surrounding it.

There was just two women, one on the phone, and he other two engrossed in the latest 'Kiss' Magazine to take any notice as I silently picked up the patients clip-board on the desk.

Flicking through it slowly, I finally found the one I was looking for.

* * *

_Patient Name: Unknown._

_Accident: Car Crash_

_Others involved: Young Boy, name also unknown._

_Room number: 1249_

* * *

Only three things processed and passed through my mind as I wound back through the corridors and hallways.

One- I had to escape,

Two- I had to stay hidden,

And three- I had to find Yassen.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You Will Cry.

**CHAPTER 14**

About 20 minutes later, I found Yassen's room, surprised to find him already awake and sitting up, staring blankly at the wall.

I knocked softly on the door, "Can I come in?".

He glanced over at me, giving the briefest of smiles before nodding once and turning back to the wall.

I frowned, stepping in, "You ok?".

He paused, "... Take a seat, Alex. There's something we have to discuss".

I slowly walked over, sitting down next to his bed. He looked horrible, like he had suddenly aged 10 years, and was bandaged from the neck down.

"Alex... I must- I must tell you something" He started, "But... Before I tell you... You have to promise me something".

"Anything" I replied quickly.

* * *

I wasn't sure what made me say it.

Perhaps it was because I had grown closer to the man.

Maybe even because his voice was filled with pleading and concern.

It could have even been because there was an urgency air around him, like he hadn't much time get needed to say something very important.

But that couldn't be it, could it?

* * *

"You have to promise me that no matter what happens after this, you'll bring them down" He said.

I frowned, "Bring who down?".

He smiled slightly, "You'll know once I've told you the full story".

"Ok. I promise" I whispered and he nodded, "That's all I ask. Thank you".

I sat there silently, patiently waiting for him to begin.

And when he did, I simply froze.

For he said the three single words, I had never expected to hear.

* * *

"I'm your father".

* * *

He held up a hand to stop me from protesting, "You were adopted by the Rider family after your real mother died. I didn't want the life of an assassin to be for you. Scorpia would have found out and then they'd be after you for the remainder of your life, either to train you as their own, or to kill you. But then MI6 started getting unsure of themselves and contacted me. The Ian Rider incident was all a set up. A lie. They needed him out of the picture so they could get to you. I didn't know at the time, but the price was more than eloquent, so I did it".

I stared at him.

My... Father?

This man was more than one thing, but being my father was NOT one of them.

* * *

"Please Alex... You have to believe me" He said quietly, and the broken edge to his tone terrified me.

* * *

This was Yassen Gregorovich.

THE Yassen Gregorovich.

He was an assassin, a contract killer, he was meant to be invincible.

But he was still human.

And now he had broke.

* * *

I took a deep breath, "Ok. Let's just go along with this for a minute. If I was your son, I'd be... What? Alex Gregorovich? Russian teenager blackmailed into working for the English secret service?".

"No, you are Alex Gregorovich, half Russian, half Swedish, and currently working for no one" He replied and I frowned, "Half Swedish?".

"Your mother" He explained

"What happened?" I asked quietly.

He glared at the ceiling, "She died. Murdered. By none other than MI6... You were only two weeks old".

"Is that when you send me to the Rider family?".

"John had trained me. He was my best friend" Yassen replied, "I knew he had a wife, and I knew they wanted a family. So I did us both a favour. I'd know you'd be safe, and in return, John and Helen Rider would have the chance to bring up the son they'd always dreamt of".

* * *

Silence.

* * *

"But you're... how old?" I asked suddenly.

"36".

I frowned, "But I'm 17 that's means you were...".

"19 when you were born. Your mother was 18" He replied, "Don't worry, I remember the day well".

"Kind of young to have a kid don't you think?".

"Well, we were already married and... well... We hadn't really planned for it to happen" He said slowly, "We were stupid, reckless, breaking the rules, and we got drunk... but I don't regret any of it".

"So I'm... what? A mistake you don't regret?" I asked angrily, "A- A burden on your teenage years?".

He snapped his head up to me, his face emotionless, he eyes furious, "No. You are my son and I will never regret anything you do".

"Not even if I don't get you anything for Christmas?" I teased, "It is, after all, only a week or two away".

He smiled, "It's ok. I don't expect to get anything".

"Well that's just sad. Everyone should get something on Christmas. What do you want?" I asked, frowning.

He looked over at me, "I just want you to be safe… No matter what the cost".


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You Will Cry.

**CHAPTER 15**

A split second later, there was a knock on the door, and a nervous-looking nurse stepped in, "... There's a group of men down in the reception. They have guns and they're for you".

"Send them up" Yassen said clearly, and she gave a hesitant nod before disappearing again.

The second I heard the door click shut, I turned back to the assassin, "What did you do?".

He sighed, "I did what was for the best".

"What did you do?" I repeated, more firmly this time.

"... I called MI6".

* * *

I stared at him, "... What?".

"I called MI6" He repeated, "Those men in reception are the agents closest to this hospital".

"But... But... You said I'd never have to go back to them" I stammered, "You... You promised".

"I know I did. And I'm going to fulfil that promise" He replied, "They're here for me. Not you".

"... What?".

"I'm 36 years old Alex, and I'm a contract killer. Frankly, I quite surprised I even managed to live this long. " He said and I frowned, "So you called them to arrest you?".

"No, Alex. There not here to arrest me" He replied quietly.

And then it clicked.

"No" I whispered, "NO. You... You... You can't just DO THIS TO ME!".

"Alex, please".

"NO" I yelled, "Do you know how difficult it was? To have no dad? No mum? No family? No friends? No one in this ENTIRE WORLD? You can't just tell me that you're my father and then just leave me like that!".

"Listen to me. You have to get out of here".

"No. No way. I'm not leaving you here. Not when... Just not now" I begged, "You can come with me. We can escape together. Get new identities and-".

"Alex".

"And new lives and we can-".

"Alex".

"We can escape just like this with no money-".

"ALEX".

* * *

I snapped my head up to him.

* * *

"I can't come with you" He whispered, "I... I can't walk, Alex".

"... What?".

"I can't walk. At all. I'm only going to drag you down" He repeated.

"But... But what do you mean?".

"I mean the car crash left me paralysed from the neck down" He said quietly, "I can't move my arms. I can't move my legs. I can't even feel them anymore".

I stared at him, "... But you're my dad".

"I know I am, Alex, I know. But I'm only gonna be dead weight if we leave together" He replied, "All I ever wanted was for you to be safe. Now I know that I can achieve that by doing this for you. I need you to go. To get out of here. Promise me, Alex. Promise me you'll go without me".

"... I promise".

* * *

He smiled sightly, just a loud footsteps became audible outside, "Good. Now I need you to go over to my jacket. It's on the chair in the corner".

I slowly did as told.

"Put it on" He ordered, "There's a secret pocket on the inside, it has everything you'll need".

I tugged on the slightly-too-big dark leather jacket, as there was a bang on the door.

Yassen quickly glanced over at it before turning back to me, "Quick. You have to hurry. Climb out the window, and get down to the car park. You'll know what to do from there".

I walked, as if in a daze, over to the window, throwing it open, before pausing, and turning back to him, "What if-".

"There's not" He replied, as another bang was heard.

I stared at the assassin, tears streaming shamelessly down my face, before abruptly running over and pulling him into a tight hug, "I love you, dad".

* * *

Then the door burst open and MI6 agents poured in.

* * *

"GO" Yassen yelled, and I quickly ran back over to the window, jumping out and gripping onto the ledge, before turning back just an agent placed a gun to my fathers head, "Any last words, Gregorovich?".

* * *

Yassen stared at him for a minute, before turning and glancing over at me, uttering the single three words I had longed to hear my whole entire life.

* * *

"I love you".

* * *

*BANG*.

* * *

And from that day on, I wonder remain forever Haunted.


End file.
